Make Me Feel Better
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: We knew how to make each other feel better. One-Shot. Jack/Grace


**Hey, guys. :D If you haven't noticed, I'm doing all these random one-shots…. XD Yeah… So anyways this is a Jack/Grace Friendship and Romance at the same time. You'll understand once you read. :-/**

**This is them telling each other about their feelings for Kim and Jerry and how they help each other cope. **

**Hope you like it! ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin it'.**

* * *

Jack's POV:

I raced towards the dojo, my mind feeling heavy with sorrow after just witnessing my crush kissing her own crush. Watching Kim kiss Brad Wolfe, felt like someone stabbed a knife through my heart.

I found myself in an alleyway, sitting on the ground, as I wept silently. "J-Jack?" A voice whispered. I quickly turned around to see a familiar brunette.

"Grace? How did you know I was here?" I inquired, wiping the tears of my face.

"I saw you running in here." She responded, setting herself next to me. "Are you alright, Jack? I know you've been crying."

"No, I haven't." I mumbled, turning around and wiping my face.

Grace chuckled. "You're a worse liar then Kim."

I winced at Kim's name, and unfortunately, Grace noticed. "Is that it? Is it Kim?"

I shrugged. "Maybe…"

Grace grabbed my wet face so we were face to face. "What did she do, Jack?"

I tore my face away from her grip. "Nothing. It's not her or my fault that I caught her kissing Brad Wolfe."

"Brad Wolfe?" Grace exclaimed. "She's been chasing him for months now. I thought she forgot about him after he dated Donna."

"I thought so too, but look like we're both wrong since I saw her trying to eat his face." I snarled.

Grace sighed. "I should've known. I always caught her sneaking gazes at him. I probably didn't notice since I was depressed about-"Grace cut herself off mid sentence.

I peered at her. "About who?"

She waved her hand. "No one. Forget I even mentioned it."

I scooted closer to her. "C'mon, Grace. I told you about my broken heart, you can tell me about yours."

"Well," She began, "I sort of have a crush on Jerry."

"Jerry?" I cried. "You like Jerry?"

She scowled at me. "It's not funny. I really like him."

I smirked at her. "Yeah, not funny at all." We both turned to each other, and after a moment of silence burst out laughing.

"Okay, so maybe it's a little funny." Grace said, between giggles.

"No kidding." I responded, snickering. "So, wait why were you depressed?"

Her smile turned into a grimace. "I saw him asking out Kelsey Vargas."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She shrugged. "It's not your fault. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. I'm not as pretty as Kelsey, anyways."

I took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "That's not true. Your much prettier then Kelsey."

She smirked. "How about Kim?"

I smirked back. "Let's not go too far."

Her smirk faded as she stared me into the eyes. "Thanks, Jack. You really know how to make people feel better."

"No problem." I murmured. I swiped some hair out of her eyes and the next thing that happened shocked us both. We leaned in at the same time, our lips connecting.

She moved forwards, wrapping her arms around my neck, her eyes zooming from my eyes to my lips and back. I grabbed her hips and gently pulled our bodies together, and she bit my lip eagerly. There was heat between us, radiating, making us glow. The music faded from our hearing, and she pressed her lips to mine.

For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The sweat on my brow cooled; the hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Her arms squeezed my head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of my hair while mine explored her godly curves and thighs. She grabbed my head and ruffled my hair we both breathed heavily.

"What are we doing?" I mumbled.

"Making each other feel better." She responded, grinding herself against me as she kissed my harder. Her tongue was in my mouth in seconds as she started kissing me faster and quicker. Her hands glided up my shirt when I couldn't bare it anymore.

"No! Stop!" I shouted, pushing her off.

"What?" She asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I can't kiss you. I don't feel anything." I muttered.

She nodded and stood up walking towards the street. "I understand. I didn't feel anything either. And don't worry. Your secret safe with me." She vanished into the fog.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm really into writing one-shots right now! :D**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


End file.
